Ridículamente Sexy Agente del FBI
by Cookies.and.Chocolate
Summary: Un one-shot sobre nuestra pareja favorita, situado en ninguna temporada en específico. Fic dedicado a brennangirl por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


**Verán, hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien, sí, sí estás leyendo estoy hablando de ti. :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Brennangirl! Espero que te estés de maravilla! **

**Una idea que me venía rondando la cabeza hace un tiempo y Bren quizás esté un poco OCC pero, no me salió de otra forma jaja**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ***mira regalos de navidad, día de reyes, pascuas* No, Bones no es mío. Es de HH y compañía. Lo hago por motivos de diversión y entretenimiento.

.

**Ridículamente Sexy Agente del FBI**

**.**

-Según lo observable en los huesos, está persona se quebró la tibia y el peroné hace seis años. Y como podemos ver en las radiografías, estoy en lo correcto.- dijo Brennan a su grupo de estudiantes que observaban con sumo interés.

-También asumo que esta microfracturas, junto a otras en los metacarpos, fémur, rótula y costillas fueron causadas por la incipiente osteoporosis.

Ángela y Cam estaban detrás del pequeño grupo de estudiantes, la primera lanzó un pequeño bostezo, le alegraba ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada con su trabajo, pero en realidad se estaba aburriendo un poco. Necesitaban un caso urgentemente.

Y como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, apareció Booth por las puertas del laboratorio.

-¡Huesos!- exclamó por debajo de la plataforma. Ella no dio respuesta, así que pasó su tarjeta por el lector y subió.

-¡Huesos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un caso!- volvió a exclamar frente a la mirada confusa de los estudiantes.

-Estoy dando una clase, puedes esperar en mi oficina.

-Lo siento nena, pero el crimen no espera.

Una ligera exclamación se oyó dentro del grupo, ninguno llamaba así a la Doctora Temperance Brennan, nadie osaba a hacerlo, porque ella sabía todo sobre huesos y también sabía karate. Una combinación peligrosa.

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó, y todos la vieron incrédulos ya que lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Se regañó mentalmente, no podía negar que había sentido un pequeño cosquilleo cuando su compañero la llamó así. Así que no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.

-Oh, vamos.- se acercó a la mesa de autopsias. Brennan le lanzó una mirada que helaría a cualquiera.

-Bien, ya no te llamaré así.- le dijo y tomó a Brennan de la cintura, para que caminara con él

-No, Booth. Tengo que terminar aquí.- se quejó, y forcejó un poco para que él la soltara. Jamás pensó que eso podría hacer que él perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sostenerse con la mesa de autopsias.

Nada de eso estaba mal, sin contar el pequeño detalle de que cuando lo hizo el cuerpo de Brennan quedó atrapado en medio de él y el objeto que evitó su caída. Se vieron por un momento, olvidando todo el mundo a su alrededor, los ojos de Booth jugaron entre los profundos océanos azules que lo veían, y los labios rosados que estaban entreabiertos.

Por un momento su mente lo traicionó y se imaginó besándola ahí mismo, sus sentidos parecieron aliarse con su mente y se acercó un poco.

-Yo… ah… tenemos… debemos,- las palabras que salían de su boca parecían inconexas. Era como si no pudiera pensar con claridad. –Booth… - susurró. -¿el caso?

Él pareció salir de su ensoñación, y se alejó, aclarando su garganta.

-Claro, el caso. Tenemos un caso. Nosotros. Ve por tus cosas.

-Claro… sólo debo… terminar con… con mis estudiantes.- se sentía estúpida por tartamudear de esa forma, pero sentirlo tan cerca había alterado cada célula de su cuerpo. Al sentir su mano masculina deslizarse por su antebrazo, hasta la palma de su mano donde le dio un suave apretoncito antes de soltarla, la hicieron sonreír como adolescente ante su primer enamoramiento. Y no sabía si sentirse apenada o feliz. Porque sentía ambas cosas.

Era su culpa por ser tan ridículamente sexy. Se volvió a regañar mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba pensando y enfrente de sus alumnos?

-Bien…- suspiró largamente. –Creo que por hoy, hemos terminado.- dijo, recuperando su tono de científica. –Continuaremos la lección otro día. Regresen a sus actividades normales.- concluyó, sacándose los guantes y alejándose de la plataforma. Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus becarios e internos.

Entró a su oficina, y Booth la siguió. Ángela y Cam se sonrieron, y varios murmullos comenzaron a hacerse notorios.

-Bien, como ha dicho la doctora, dispérsense. Hagan algo productivo en vez de estar aquí inventando chismes.- dijo.

-¡Oh por todos los santos!- exclamó Ángela. Todos voltearon a ver que le había causado tal impresión a la artista. Simplemente vieron al agente y a la antropóloga caminar hacia la salida del Jeffersonian.

Luego de varios minutos, y que todos los internos estuvieran fuera de la vista, Cam se acercó a la artista. -¿Qué has visto, Ángela?

-¿A qué te refieres? No he visto nada.

-Vamos, sé que tú no proclamas a los poderes celestiales por nada.

-Bien, resulta que cierto agente y cierta antropóloga han decidido dejar de ser unos cabezotas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque si eres compañero de alguien no le tocas por debajo de la espalda.- contestó con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh, Booth nunca haría eso mientras está en el trabajo.

-¿Quién habló de Booth?- dijo con la misma sonrisa antes de dejar la plataforma.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**NA1:Espero que te haya gustado brennangirl! ;) Que hayas pasado feliz cumpleaños! **

**NA2: ¿Acaso Emily no merece un Emmy por semejante actuación en 7x08? Sí! **


End file.
